I Don't Believe In Fairy Tales
by PokewriterK1
Summary: Somewhat AU. He knew how dangerous his brother was, but he never thought he would go to such lengths. But apparently they were underestimating him. They were thinking that they had him cornered, but they didn't think everything through. Post Avengers. Pre-Iron Man 3. Prologue: Days Go By.


_**I Don't Believe In Fairy Tales**_

_Somewhat AU. He knew how dangerous his brother was, but he never thought he would go to such lengths. But apparently they were underestimating him. They were thinking that they had him cornered, but they didn't think everything through. Post Avengers. Pre-Iron Man 3. Prologue: Days Go By_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Days Go By**_

* * *

Many days had gone by since the incident in New York. Not to many people really understood what happened besides those there, the ones who had lived it. But everything had changed since then, and things were still changing. Nothing had quite settled down and uneasiness was everywhere since everything had happened. More so those who knew the truth about what was happening. But not even they fully understand what was happening.

* * *

A small sigh escaped his lips as he sat up in bed, his hair was a mess and he wasn't sure why he had a dream like that. He yawned a little and stretched, not really listening to the robotic voice that was telling him what was on his agenda. In all honesty he didn't really care at the moment. He had his own agenda planned, not the one he was hearing of course. Getting out of bed he let out another yawn and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, giving a small hum in his mind. _Hmn..._ He thought about what was happening and a small smile slipped to his lips. "I wonder how this day is going to go." He mumbled a little to himself as he stepped inside the bathroom. "Who knows what is going to happen..." He looked up for a moment to think and then closed his eyes. "Who knows what has happened." He chuckled a little then moved to step into the shower.

* * *

The long haired blond calmly stepped out from the bedroom and looked around with a heavy sigh. His trip was delayed to Asgard and he was not sure how much longer he could deal with having his brother not in the confinements of the Asgardian jail. He knew just a little to well how well of a trickster that his brother was. But he didn't know what he would do to get away from his confinements either. He wasn't sure if he was plotting something, someway to get out of the cell. Or if he was content to waiting until Thor would take him back to Asgard. He just didn't know anymore. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked along down the hallway. He glanced up to the ceiling and started to wonder about everything again. What happened...if his brother got lose one day? No...he couldn't worry about that for now. For now he had to worry about finding a way to get home.

* * *

And days passed, their lives in a routine now...nothing seemed to be changing, nothing seemed to be wrong in all honesty. Not yet anyways. Not until the alarms began to ring. They had moved quickly but they were too late. When they got down to the cell...the god of tricks and lies was nowhere to be found. In fact, not even a small detail made it seem like he was ever there. And none of them could guess where he was now. It was now a matter of a guessing game for them.

* * *

Steve ran a hand through his hair as he glanced over the rest of the team, that were once again assembled before him. "We have to find him. That is our first priority at this point. Who knows what he could be doing. Who knows what he could cause. We have to find him somehow. Does everyone understand?" They nodded to him and Clint sighed heavily then.

"What do we do if we can't find him Cap?" He questioned, looking over at him calmly but he seemed nervous, and he had a good reason to be.

"I'm...not really sure about that yet..." Steve admitted slowly. "But...until it comes to that we will just have to take things as they come. Just be careful and alert the others if you come across something. You're dismissed." He stated and watched all of them leave besides Tony who looked over at him.

"Steve. You know this isn't going to be easy, and your acting isn't going to help anyone you know. They're just more worried because they know you're hiding how uneasy you are." He sighed heavily and the blond sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"I'm aware. I'm aware. But we can't do much about any of this until we find him. So we're going to have to deal with what happened." Steve responded calmly. "Until we can actually do something about the situation we'll just have to wait and see what we can do...staying as calm as we can until then is the best thing for us. When he shows up we will deal with the stress...that is after he is re-caught." The billionaire sighed and stood up.

"Whatever." He shook his head and began to walk off. Steve sighed, watching him leave. _Why does he have to be so difficult sometimes? _He wondered and shook his head a few times before he began to head off as well. They had a villain to find and to catch. And they had to hurry. Who knows what he had already done. _And we don't have that much time before he does do something if he hasn't already..._ He took a deep breath. _We have to save the world again it seems._

* * *

_A/n: Prologue is short. I know. I know. I'm horrible at making prologues long. Sorry for that everyone. Here is an Avengers story though. Pairings I have yet to decide on so feel free to suggest them to me. Until I update next I guess!_


End file.
